1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a system, a server, and a method for calculating data volume of network access.
2. Description of Related Art
WiFi has become one of the mainstreams in terms of wireless local network communication. At present, there are many types of mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, having capacity for WiFi connection. However, WiFi network construction is mostly restricted to the urban areas. In remote outdoor areas, mobile devices with only WiFi connection capacity are unable to access the network.
A dual mode mobile device, which has both WiFi connectivity and 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) connectivity, can be used as a mobile access point (M-AP) to allow other mobile devices that have only WiFi connectivity to access the network.